


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 35
Kudos: 379





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

“Hey…I think we need to stop,” Luke whispered once they finished the last episode of season two.

“Yeah,” Alex said as he pressed his fingers to his eyes. “Getting to watch another episode whenever you want is dangerous.”

“Tell me about it,” Reggie said as he let out a breath. “Remember the good ole days when we had to wait a week for an episode… _and_ had to sit through commercials?”

“Kids these days,” Luke said with a smile. “Spoiled rotten.”

Alex, who had moved from the floor to the couch in between episodes, looked down at a sleeping Julie. She was resting her head against Luke’s shoulder, while one foot was pressed against Alex’s thigh and the other was stretched out over his lap. “She’s still out like a light.”

“Yeah,” Luke said softly, craning his head down to look at her. “What should we do? Like…carry her to her room? Or leave her here?”

“Best to get her settled on the couch,” Reggie said as he stood up from his chair. “I can poof upstairs and get her pillow.”

“Good idea,” Luke said giving him a nod of approval.

Reggie ghosted out and reappeared a moment later with Julie’s pillow, while Luke slowly started to lean away, careful not to disturb her. “She sleeps like the dead,” he murmured as he gently cradled her head. “No pun intended.”

“Cute,” Alex said as he lifted her legs away so he could stand up, and then carefully put them back down.

Reggie placed the pillow down seconds before Luke guided her head to it, smiling softly when she let out a sigh as she snuggled in. The three of them then proceeded to spread the blanket over her, making sure it covered her feet and then slowly stepped back.

“Night, Julie,” Reggie whispered, leaning over to tap her nose gently.

“What the heck was that?” Luke asked.

“It’s our thing,” Reggie said proudly and poked Luke in the shoulder. “Deal with it…I’m off to take a ghost nap.”

“Me too,” Alex said after Reggie zapped out. “Turns out binge watching shows take a lot out of you.”

Once he was alone, Luke lingered a moment as he brushed her curls away from her face, and then gently pressed his lips against her forehead before finally ghosting away.

XXXX

Julie began to stir as the scent of coffee lingered in the air, smiling softly as she let herself slowly begin to wake up. She felt the feel of her pillow below her and knew one of the guys must have gotten it for her.

The last thing she remembered was the moment she had with Luke…when he looked at her with that lopsided grin of his. She had been in that lovely in between stages of sleep and awake that she wasn’t quite sure if it had been just a dream.

She really, really hoped it wasn’t just a dream.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” her dad said as he came walking in with a cup of coffee. He had his running gear on which meant he had already been up long enough for a jog and was now treating himself to coffee. “How late did you guys stay up?”

Julie sat up and stretched. “I fell asleep at around 1:00 I think…we were watching _Friends_. They died before season two so they wanted to know what happened next.”

“Oh yeah,” Ray said with a laugh while he sat down in the chair Reggie had occupied most of the night. “They were around when it first aired.”

“I don’t know how late they stayed up to watch it.”

“Well you were still sound asleep when I left for my jog this morning…and alone as far as I know. Do ghosts even sleep?”

“They don’t need it as much as we do,” Julie said as she stood up and wrapped her blankets around her. “But Luke told me that sometimes they need to take a little ‘ghost nap’ as they like to call it…it rejuvenates them…or the energy they possess to make them…well, what they are. I don’t really understand it, but I guess the easy answer is…yes…they sleep.”

“Got it,” he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for the day,” Julie said and leaned down to give her dad a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay...I’m about to go pick up Carlos but I’ll be back soon.”

She gave him a thumbs-up before shuffling out of the room and heading upstairs. She hesitated when she walked by Carlos’ room and then took two steps backward before peering into the room. She smiled, shaking her head when she saw Alex passed out on his bed.

Being too tall for the bed, his feet dangled off the edge of and one arm draped over the side. His hat that he usually wore backwards was covering his face and he had his drumsticks clutched in his other hand, resting on his chest.

“Sweet ghost dreams, Alex,” she finally whispered before slowly closing the door to give him privacy.

She was still smiling about it when she walked into her room, but then stopped in her tracks when she found another ghost…in _her bed_. Luke was tucked up into a little ball, his face buried in one of her pillows as he cradled one of her smaller pillows against his chest.

She would be flipping mad that he violated her number one rule of staying out of her room if he didn’t look so freaking adorable. “I’ll give you this free pass, Luke,” she whispered with a sigh. “But don’t get used to it.”

Careful not to disturb him, she quickly and quietly grabbed everything she needed before heading to the bathroom down the hall. She took a quick shower and got dressed…slipping on a pair of jean shorts and one of her favorite shirts that Flynn got her during one of her visits to Texas. It was a gray long-sleeve shirt with a giant blue star on the front.

“Apparently the star represents the football team in Dallas,” Flynn had told when she had given it to her. “But…I got it because it represents you being a star!”

She absolutely loved it but whenever she did wear it in public she always had a mixture of people booing her or people giving her a high-five. Sports people were weird.

Not wanting to mess with her hair, she decided to pull it up into a high messy bun and then slipped on some simple silver star-shaped studs in her ears. And when she put on a little touch of lip-gloss, she told herself she did it for her…and not because of the cute ghost currently sleeping in her bed.

When she finally made her way back to the room, she opened the door to see Luke awake, looming over her bed as he quickly readjusted her pillows and soothed her comforter. She couldn’t help but smile as she crossed her arms across her chest and then cleared her throat.

Luke jolted upwards and held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t do it.”

She lifted a brow. “Do what exactly?”

“Sleep in your bed…I would _never_ do that…so against the rules.”

“I see,” she teased as she walked over to him. “So me seeing you curled up in my bed earlier, snuggling with one of my pillows was just my imagination?”

He made a high-pitched panic sound before finally realizing there was no getting out of it and sighed in defeat. “I’m so sorry, Julie…I wasn’t planning to, it’s just…Reggie was snoring like a freight train in the garage and then I went to Carlos’ room but Alex was already there, and…I was drained and…well your bed is so comfy…I…I’m sorry.” He poked out his bottom lip and gave her his best pathetic puppy look. “Forgive me?”

She gave him a look. “Do you really think that’s going to work?”

“Most definitely not,” he said with a grin. “But I’m a desperate ghost here.”

She tried to keep a stern face, but she simply couldn’t take it anymore and finally smiled. “It’s okay.”

His eyes brightened. “Yeah?”

“Yes, but…” She drilled a finger into his chest, giving him a hard poke. “Don’t make a habit out of it.

He stepped back a bit. “Ow.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a baby.”

He winced as he rubbed his chest. “You’re stronger than you look, Molina.”

She just laughed and before she could say anything, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She quickly fished it out, thinking it must be Flynn, but widened her eyes when she saw the caller I.D. “Well, that’s new.”

“Who is it?” Luke asked and then lifted a brow when he saw the name. “Carrie? Why is _she_ calling you?”

She shook her head. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

“Put it on speaker,” Luke quickly said before she answered it.

She did as he asked and held the phone up between them. “Hello?”

“Julie?”

“Last I checked…hello, Carrie.”

“Yeah…hi…um, do you have a second?”

“Sure,” she said as she exchanged a look with Luke. “What’s up?”

“Well,” she continued, dragging out the world. “As you know…I always have a big party at my house on the last day of school…it’s a pretty big deal.”

“Oh, I know,” she said with a little attitude. “I also know I haven’t been invited to this party since we were in the seventh grade.”

“Yes…well.” She cleared her throat. “Bygones and all that.”

“Is it?”

She huffed out an irritated sigh. “Let this be my way of making it up to you…I would like you and your…little band…to perform”

“Little band?” Luke muttered, clearly insulted.

“You want _us_ to play?” she repeated, slightly stunned. “At _your_ party?”

“As an opening,” she added with a condescending laugh. “To Dirty Candy…we will of course be the headliner.”

“Of course,” Julie said back, rolling her eyes with Luke. “And why exactly do you want us to play? Wouldn’t that be taking away Dirty Candy’s spotlight?”

“Please,” she said, clearly amused at the idea. “I just thought I’d do you a favor.”

“Do _us_ a favor?” Julie laughed. “Need I remind you Carrie, that _we_ played at the Orpheum…we don’t need any favors from you.”

Luke grinned, giving her two thumbs up. “You tell her, Jules.”

“I think we’ll pass,” Julie said with a knowing smile. “But thanks so much for calling….”

“Wait!” she squeaked frantically.

Julie hesitated, sharing a playful look with Luke. “Yeeess?”

Carrie sighed. “Are you really going to make me say it, Julie?”

“Absolutely,” she countered back, enjoying the moment.

“Uuugh… _fine…_ win.”

Luke and Julie exchanged a quick high-five.

“Look…I was at the Orpheum, okay? You guys were…” She took a deep breath, as if she was trying to find the words. “Really good, okay? And I guess…you’ve gotten a bit popular.”

“Uh-huh,” Julie said. “Just a bit?”

“Okay, now you’re just gloating,” Carrie shot back.

“Yeah…it’s annoying when people do that, isn’t it?”

“Whatever…here’s the deal…my party has to be the best, okay? And to be the best, I have to have what people want…and for some reason, they want you guys…besides Dirty Candy…obviously.”

“Oh, obviously,” Julie said, laughing when Luke mimicked flicking his hair imaginary long hair, giving his best Carrie impression.

“So?” Carried asked, dragging out the word. “Do you want to do it or not…I’d pay you of course.”

“I would hope so…and you won’t be just paying me…there are three other people in the band.”

Luke lifted his brows at that, clearly surprised.

“Fine, whatever...we can go over that later.”

“Fine…I have to talk to the guys first anyways…I’ll let you know.”

“Why?” she asked, clearly annoyed. “Of course they’d want to do it.”

“Because you know them so well?” Julie said with a shake of her head. “This band isn’t just about me, Carrie…let me talk with the guys and I’ll give you an answer by the end of the day, okay? Bye, now!”

She hung up on her and tucked her phone back in her pocket. “She’s a piece of work, huh? I guess we should be happy about it, but…what’s wrong?” she asked when she noticed Luke staring at her.

“Why did you bring up me and the guys when you were talking about money?” he asked softly “Was it a ploy to get more?”

“What?” she asked confused. “What are you talking about? There are four of us…she needs to pay all of us, not just me.”

“But…we’re ghosts,” he pointed out. “We don’t need the money. I mean, I’m not upset about it, because no one knows the fact that we’re ghosts and you’d want to play along and everything…”

“Luke,” she said softly before he could say another word. “You guys may not need the money, but you all still have families…your parents…Reggie has a niece and nephew that will need money for college…I don’t know much about Alex’s family, he hasn’t opened up about it much, but I’m sure he has people he cares about that could use it.”

Absolutely floored, Luke slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, looking up at her. “You would really do that?”

“Of course,” she said gently as she sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back. “How could you think I wouldn’t? Especially after knowing what Bobby deprived you and your family of?”

“You’re right,” he said shaking his head. “You are the least selfish person I know…I am so sorry, Jules.”

“It’s okay,” she assured him as she gave him a half hug. “I hadn’t discussed it with you guys, yet…so that’s a little on me…but I promise anything we earn…your shares will be passed on to your families. They will deserve every bit of it.”

He smiled softly as he leaned against her, his head gently touching hers. “Thank you, Julie.”

She simply smiled, closing her eyes as she relished this moment with Luke…enjoying the solid feel of him against her. Then she slowly pulled away, standing up before holding out her hand. “C’mon…let’s go tell the guys.”

He placed his hand in hers, relieved that it was still warm and solid in his...he was always afraid it would one day go way and he would be nothing but a phantom to her again. “Let’s do it.”


End file.
